Actions Have Consequences
by BlackFox12
Summary: SPOILERS. AU for the episode All Tomorrow's Parties. Feeling responsible for Kurt, John steps in after his betrayal and before Cara can take his powers, taking on the role of father-figure more fully. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**Actions Have Consequences**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series The Tomorrow People and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** SPOILERS. AU for the episode All Tomorrow's Parties. Feeling responsible for Kurt, John steps in after his betrayal and before Cara can take his powers, taking on the role of father-figure more fully

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers up to and including All Tomorrow's Parties; some mentions of violence; AU

* * *

"Cara, that serum was really difficult to get," Stephen said, a note of alarm in his voice.

Cara looked up at Stephen... at all of them... and John thought, for a moment, that she was going to listen; that she wasn't going to inject the serum into Kurt. But John saw the instant Cara made her decision. And in that moment, John made his own decision.

Before Cara could inject Kurt, John teleported over to them. He pulled the needle from Cara with one hand and then grabbed Kurt. Without conscious thought, he teleported them both to one of the more private areas of the hideout.

_What are you doing, John?_ Cara's angry voice sounded inside his mind.

_Dealing with him in my own way,_ John answered. _You're too angry for this._

Cara was silent for a few moments and John looked at Kurt, who was staring up at him and clearly trying to put on a brave face. "Are you planning on dumping me somewhere so Ultra can find me?"

_What makes you think you'd be any better at dealing with this?_ Cara demanded.

_Unless you want to challenge me for leadership, let me handle this._ They might have fought for the right to go to the party, but that was much less serious than a fight for leadership would be.

Cara didn't say anything and John took that as acceptance of his decision, which meant he could now turn his full attention to Kurt. "Do you think I would have stopped you from having your powers taken just to hand you over to Ultra?"

"I don't know why you do anything," Kurt said bitterly.

John knew that he wasn't good with the emotional side of things. He normally left that to Cara, which was why she'd listened to Stephen about partying being good for morale.

Of course, after what had happened, John didn't think he'd be letting _anyone_ leave the base.

"I know this didn't turn out how you expected," John said. "I can't speak for the others, but we're going to deal with what you did - and it won't be by taking away your powers."

Kurt stared at John, looking scared - but not like he was going to bolt. John could have read Kurt's mind, but he decided that wasn't necessary. He already knew what Kurt had done and why.

He didn't need to probe Kurt's mind.

"Then... what are you going to do?" Kurt was clearly making an effort to sound brave, but he was looking round like a frightened animal caught in a trap.

John could almost feel Cara's disapproval as she spoke. _He's a risk. You can't seriously be considering this._

_Stay out of my head for now, Cara,_ John replied. _I'm the one he was going to betray. It's my responsibility to deal with him._

There was silence from Cara and John realised she'd retreated, leaving him to deal with Kurt. Relieved to no longer have a telepathic audience, John decided not to tell Kurt what he was doing. He ran the risk of Kurt teleporting out of instinct, but he'd rather not have the other boy's dread broadcast straight away.

John still had hold of Kurt's arm and he used that grip to tow the other boy over to a chair John had 'ported into the area. He took a seat and only had to exert a small amount of pressure to pull Kurt across his lap.

Kurt was frozen for a moment, seemingly in shock, before he started struggling. "Let me go! I'm not a child!"

"Most children wouldn't choose to betray the people who protected and looked after them." John tightened his hold on Kurt, wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist and pulling him tight against his stomach.

In reality, John had no concrete idea of what he was doing. He knew what a spanking was, of course, but he'd never been on the giving or receiving end of one. However, before he'd been taken in by Ultra, he'd known other foster children who had been punished physically. And Kurt was still a child, in many ways, even though he was probably in his late teens.

Kurt's struggles had stilled and he was oddly quiet. A quick probe of his surface thoughts revealed that he was in the mindset of accepting the punishment - feeling guilty and ashamed because of those who had been hurt and killed. He was also obviously relieved that he wasn't going to have his powers taken away - or be handed over to Ultra.

John withdrew gently from Kurt's mind and, after giving it a bit of thought, hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's trousers and pulled them down, along with Kurt's briefs. He intended to make this punishment memorable enough - and severe enough - that the others would realise he'd been punished thoroughly and wouldn't carry on treating him badly. Besides, John had to admit - even if just to himself - that he was feeling more and more like a parent every day.

Kurt tensed up, but didn't try to protest. John raised his hand and brought it down hard, though he was careful to moderate his true strength. Still, when he lifted his hand, it was to reveal a pink mark in the shape of his hand.

John repeated the swat on the other side of Kurt's bottom, eliciting a slight groan from the other boy. He stayed motionless across John's lap, though, as John landed the hard, sharp swats in a methodical pattern down to his thighs.

When John started over from the top, however, Kurt seemed unable to stay still. He began squirming, quiet gasps and exclamations of pain escaping from him.

By the third circuit of swats, it was more difficult to discern the individual marks. Kurt's whole bottom and thighs had turned a light pink in colour and he was sniffling slightly. The sounds were somewhat muffled by his arms, but John could tell that tears weren't far off.

Tightening his grip on Kurt, John began putting more force behind the swats. He still wasn't using his full strength, but Kurt was shifting and beginning to kick slightly.

By the time John paused again, Kurt was crying quietly. John hesitated, but he knew that what Kurt had done had been horrible and wrong, no matter what his reasons. And John needed to ensure that this would never happen again. Holding his hand out, he summoned his belt to his hand.

Kurt tensed at the sound and then began crying heavily. A few broken pleas escaped and although John couldn't hear the exact words, he knew the panic behind them. John didn't tend to be a touchy-feely person, but faced with one of his race crying and clearly terrified, John dropped the belt and pulled Kurt into his arms.

It took a long time, but Kurt eventually quietened down, helped along by John gently rubbing his back. John didn't speak, though, instead choosing to let Kurt speak if he chose to.

"It brought back bad memories," Kurt said quietly after a few moments.

John nodded. "I won't use it."

"I deserve it, though, don't I?"

"I'm not sure anyone's getting what they deserve right now." John hadn't quite meant to say that - it had just slipped out.

Cara appeared standing next to Kurt and John. Kurt blushed when he saw her and tightened his grip on John. Cara glanced briefly at John, but addressed Kurt. "You're on probation. Betray us again and I will not only take your powers, I'll wipe your mind as well. Is that understood?"

Kurt nodded frantically.

As Cara turned away, John could see how badly this had hit her. He freed one hand from Kurt to reach up and grasp hers, squeezing it gently.

_Look after Kurt. I'll see you later,_ Cara said shortly in his mind.

John nodded and watched as Cara teleported away, before turning his attention back to the teenager he held in his arms.

Kurt looked downcast. "They'll never forgive me."

John squeezed his shoulder gently. "You're not the first person to make a mistake. As far as I'm concerned, I'm giving you a second chance. I know Cara is as well, no matter how angry she still is. I completely back her up, though. If you betray us again..." He let the sentence trail off.

"I won't," Kurt promised.

"I believe you." Realising that Kurt didn't seem prepared to let go of him any time soon - and actually finding some comfort in this himself - John settled back and prepared himself to be Kurt's source of support.

**The End**


End file.
